Nightmares (Elsanna Week Day Three Prompt)
by rainbowsailormoon
Summary: A story of how a negative nightmare may have positive effects! Elsanna, Icest. Written for Elsanna Week!
1. Chapter 1

Elsanna Week

Day Three: Nightmare

Genre:Angst/Romance (Of course)

Princess Anna fiddled with her braid as she sat in front of her vanity. The vanity mirror was decorated with a cream colored trim and appeared to be very old, no doubt her late mother's. She loved it immensely. Anna undid the end of her braid as she ran her fingertips through her hair preparing herself for bed. Her hair was now a tussled strawberry blonde mess that fell past her chest. The color of her hair matched the freckles covering her nose, cheeks, and, shoulders. She was wearing a green, lace night gown that complimented her hair and freckles all too well. The princess always looked beautiful, even with her hair a mess before bed.

Anna stood up from the chair and stretched her arms high above her with a loud yawn. The movement of her arm's this high would bring the gown with it, exposing the lower half of her ass which was covered in blood orange panties. Her peaceful stretch was interrupted when she heard a loud scream from just down the hall.

'Elsa!' Anna thought as she quickly darted through her bedroom door and down the ornate hall of the palace of Arendelle. Although it was the middle of the night, the hall was decently lit up by the full moon shining through the window. The shades of white and gray bounced off the calm water of the fjords and into the sleeping palace.

Elsa was Princess Anna's older sister, the queen to be precise, and she had been having nightmares for a few days now. The last few she had had, had not been so bad that Anna would hear her screaming, no, the last few were only so bad that Elsa would talk about them with Anna in her free time. The reason Elsa was having these nightmares was because just recently, the fact that she had magical ice powers was revealed to the kingdom. At first they feared her causing her to fear herself, she left for everyone's safety but then Anna helped her save herself and the entire kingdom. The two were no doubt grateful for each other and relieved that the situation was over without anyone being hurt or killed but that's a lot to just forget and move on with. Although Elsa acted okay on the outside, it still haunted her in her dreams. Anna couldn't deny that she didn't have a few nightmares about it either. She was just sympathetic for her older sister because now they were happening every single night. Anna didn't mind though, being there for her sister. Ever since the incident Anna had fallen madly in love with her. She promised herself to spending her life protecting Elsa, another move Elsa called reckless.

Anna arrived at the door and paused for a moment. The moon almost appeared to be shining directly on Elsa's white door painted with blue snowflakes. Anna smiled to herself and knocked on the door lightly.

"Elsa, it's me Anna, may I come in, please?" Anna asked still a little weary. After the whole incident Elsa promised to be closer with her sister, but Anna was still nervous that maybe she bugged Elsa too much. She didn't want to scare her away. In fact that was the last thing she wanted.

Anna just stood there when she heard some quiet shuffling coming from behind the door she was facing. She stepped back a little bit and the door creaked open slowly.

"Anna? Why are you awake?" Elsa asked as she rubbed her eyes while trying to hold her ice blue blanket around herself. "Are you all right?"

Anna gasped as she took in the sight of her sister. She was even beautiful when she first woke up. The moonlight bounced off of Elsa's platinum blonde hair, almost as if the older woman was glowing. Her eyes that were attempting to open all of the way also shown like ice. They matched the color of the blanket she was wearing around her similar colored night gown that was cut like Anna's. The princess shook her head and was about to answer Elsa when she noticed how the moon light also bounced off of the paleness of her sister's legs that the blanket did not cover. She gulped and then realized just how funny it was that the serious ice queen of Arendelle currently looked like a sexy, disheveled vulnerable mess. It reminded her that the queen was still human aside from her magical powers.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm all right. I just wanted to see if, you know, you were all right because I heard you scream from all the way down the hall and I know you have been having those nightmares and I just wanted to be here for you." Anna said as she held her hands in front of her. She brought them in quickly though and shivered. She looked around and realized thin ice decorated her sisters door frame and the walls. Elsa didn't mind the cold but oh how Anna was not prepared for it, in her thin dainty night gown.

Elsa watched her sister's strange movements but then realized it was because she was freezing. The nightmare she had must have created an icy aftermath.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Anna continued with her teeth chattering.

Elsa smiled at her sister's notion. Anna had always been there for her and would recklessly put Elsa in front of her own needs a lot but Elsa stopped and made sure that Anna was being cared for too nowadays, since everything had returned to normal.

The queen reached out her arm and wrapped it around Anna's shoulder with the blanket as a cape, so now they were both underneath it. She led Anna back to her bed and tucked them both in.

Anna, still preoccupied with her sister's well being only, asked, "So what was your nightmare about?"

Elsa's eyes turned from loving to fearful in less than a second when Anna asked.

"It was horrible Anna. I honestly can't remember that much of it but I do remember one part."

"Go on." Anna asked with a reassuring smile. "You can tell me anything you know?"

"I killed you."

"What?"

"In my dream, I accidentally killed you. We were outside ice skating and you were about to slip. I wanted to catch but I was too far away. So I thought maybe if I could use some of my ice magic to form snow to make your fall easier on you, I would. So I attempted but at the same time, someone else bumped into me. I missed. The surprise changed my emotion from bravery to cowardice, so instead of snow, I shot an icicle at you." Elsa began to weep into her sister's chest and scooted closer. "I stabbed you right through the chest with my powers. And I screamed because I never want to lose you and it was an accident." Her cries became louder. "I'm so sorry."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and held her tightly, her skin was cold but didn't make Anna feel colder, it was pleasant to touch. Anna was becoming much warmer since entering her sister's bed and was shocked to hear the story. Sure Elsa had accidentally hurt her before when they were little and playing in a similar manner, only except she was not stabbed in the chest. She just had ice magic thrown into her head. And then again when she was older, Elsa accidentally shot ice into her heart. Elsa never succeeded in killing her though and it was always an accident. Anna knew Elsa would never do anything to hurt her intentionally. She smiled at Elsa to let her know everything was all right.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna shook her playfully. She had a huge grin on her face. "Don't cry, it was only a dream. Look, I'm right here pestering you, living, breathing, moving, and, I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry you had that dream though, but that's all it was. Just a dream." Anna squished up her face attempting to make Elsa laugh at how silly she was.

Elsa giggled quietly and lifted her head from Anna's soaked chest and nightgown up to her face. Anna lifted up her hand and wiped the tears from each side of Elsa's cool, pale face.

"All better?" Anna said, in her protective voice.

Elsa nodded her head but never took her eyes off Anna's.

"Anna, I never want to hurt you again. The last thing I want is to lose you." Elsa added definitively.

"I know Elsa, that's the last thing I want too." Anna replied her face changing from goofy to casual. "But you'll never lose me, you know that. True love will thaw. No matter what happens. We saved each other day because of how true our love was for each other. Nothing can change that."

"What if you find someone better.." Elsa began to ask but was cut off quickly by Anna.

"Find someone better?" Anna asked almost outraged. She sat up on the bed next to Anna, startling her. Elsa sat up quickly next to her. "There is no one better." Anna stated with an annoyed look on her face.

"How would you know Anna, maybe you haven't met them yet? You can't just decide to stay with me your whole life like you've said to me. You have to move on, find a lover and have a family. You can't dedicate yourself to me around the clock forever."

"Why not? Of course I can." Anna replied as she bit her lip. Her eyebrows frowned with her.

"Anna you're going to grow out of this and realize this won't be fun anymore one day. You need to live your own life." Elsa turned away from her and grabbed her knees. A single tear fell from her eye, unnoticed by Anna. Elsa really loved all the attention from Anna, and, she wouldn't want to see it, but she saw the princess as more than just her sister. She loved her. She had always been in love with her and that's why she had to bring Anna back to reality. Not only did she want to protect her sister, she wanted to protect herself. She didn't want to go on believing that Anna would dedicate her life to her and her alone because one day Anna would find someone else and up and leave. Elsa would rather that happen sooner than later, she didn't want her sister to know that she thought about her romantically or sexually. She thought it would be best to push her sister away in these aspects. She would still remain close to Anna but she wouldn't let herself live a fairy tale. The queen didn't believe a universe existed where Anna and her could be together in that sense. She bit her lip to stop a cry from escaping, just as her sister had done. Although they were like ice and fire, sometimes they were very similar.

Anna couldn't take it anymore. She gripped the blankets on the bed intensely with her fists and let out a cry as tears fell down her face. "No Elsa, I won't. I only want to be with you, can't you just believe me when I say that?" Anna was now sobbing, she had to watch her wording. She was fearful everyday that her sister would find out her dark secret and she didn't want it to slip now because she was upset. "You can't keep pushing me away like this when you don't mean it, and if you do just tell me now." Anna just kept staring at the bundles of fabrics in her clenches as tears fell quickly from her cheeks on to her bare knees and the queen's bedding. "Tell me the truth!"

The princess's last testaments broke the queen's heart. Hah. The whole moral she had learned from their last debacle was that she needed to open up and tell people the truth instead of locking it away. She began crying herself. I mean being in love with your sister couldn't be too much worse than having magical ice powers and the latter worked out in the end for her. There would always be problems to face in your life, you just have to learn to fight for the right things.

Elsa lifted her arm and dried her own tears before turning back around to Anna. She smiled and as quickly as she had wiped away her tears more replaced.

Anna looked up confused when she felt Elsa latch on to her shoulders. She looked directly into the queen's billowy eyes and chuckled to herself, 'Even when she's crying, Elsa looks amazing.'

"Anna, I'm sorry, you're right. I have to tell you the truth."

"You do?" Anna questioned her and then made a stern face and stuck her nose up in the air as she crossed her arms. "That's right you do."

Elsa laughed nervously and removed her hands from Anna's shoulders. She began fidgeting with them on her lap. "Hah, the truth. The truth is that I'm afraid to have you around so often, because the longer you're around the more it's going to hurt when you actually leave me." Elsa mentally slapped herself for still not saying it forward enough but then convinced herself it was a good start.

"But if I'm not going to leave you, what is the problem?" Anna asked matter of fact like. Opening one of her eyes to stare at Elsa waiting for 'what she had to say about that.'

Elsa shook her head and wiped her tears again. She was still smiling, trying to make it seem like she was strong and calm and knew what she was talking about in front of Anna, even though on the inside she was screaming like a child.

"No Anna, one day you will, one day you will fall in love with someone and you'll want to give all of your attention to them and not your silly big sister anymore. So don't you see.." Elsa was about to confess when she was once again caught off by her freckled sister.

"No I won't. I've already sworn myself away." Elsa lifted an eyebrow at her sister. She was actually really upset that her sister had already found another but right now was just entirely curious on who she could be talking about. "What? No you didn't. Who?"

"I can't tell you." Anna answered as she turned her head to the side and made a "humph" noise.

"Fine, then I can't tell you who I'm in love with either," Elsa said menacingly. She knew the subject would catch the girls attention and she would go crazy over it. "I was about to and then you just cut me off." Elsa said now crossing her own arms and making a snide but playful face.

Anna at this quickly jumped and turned on all fours facing Elsa.

"You have to tell me this isn't fair, you said you'd tell me everything and wouldn't keep me shut out?" Anna begged now pouting at Elsa.

"That's funny because I vaguely remember you just telling me the same thing." Elsa responded as she rested her self on her arms and leaned backwards some, still smirking at the princess.

"Elsa please, please tell me! I have to knowwww." Anna was now whining. "I told you though, I really can't tell you. It's not possible.." Her tone changed from ecstatic to depressed quickly but then right back to very excited. "So you have to tell meee, since I have to knoww!" Anna leaned even more so over Elsa and lost her balance. She tumbled onto the older sister who crashed beneath her. Their chests pressed together and legs intertwined. Their breathing patterns began syncing up.

Elsa panted and looked up to Anna. Anna's teal eyes looking back down at her with her hair hanging and framing both of their faces. It was like they were in their own little world and Elsa loved that it was full of those freckles.

Elsa closed her eyes and remembered she had wanted to tell Anna that she was in love with her, but now the moment was upon her and she was about to chicken out. She sighed softly and was about to open her mouth to speak and get it over with, when she felt a soft, warmer pair of lips weigh down upon hers. The queen opened her eyes narrowly and to see if this was truly happening and right in front of her eyes, were Anna's closed ones. She closed her eyes quickly to live this moment out, she was almost afraid that if she didn't hold onto Anna, this entire moment would just disappear. She grabbed the younger girl top of her and held her in place.

Anna's lips danced on top of Elsa's occasionally nipping lightly at hers which elicited small cries of pleasure from the older woman. Anna rested her arms over Elsa's shoulders and they dangled over the edge of the bed. She worked her tongue over the queen's lips, asking her to allow her to enter. As soon as Anna did this, Elsa brought her in and they started gently crashing their tongues into each others. This lasted for a few moments and when it stopped. Anna sat herself up quickly and dismounted Elsa.

Elsa just was lying there confused.

"I'm so sorry." Anna said as she began to freak out and lift her hands in the air. "I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean you were just there and you seemed like you liked it though, but still I am so sorry." Elsa sat up slowly and took in all this information and an idea hit her. What if Anna was in love with her too? She had to find out but wanted to play it off cool.

The queen sat up and just sat herself next to Anna on the bed and leaned against the head board. She turned her head to face Anna's. "I did want it."

Anna looked over quickly and Elsa just winked at her and began laughing. She pulled her hand over her mouth and giggled into it.

"Wait, you did?"

"Yes, I did." Elsa repeated herself.

Anna's face lit up with a huge smile, "Oh Elsa. I love you so much. I mean, what I am trying to say is, I'm in love with you, and, that's why..I did that." Anna trailed off as she started poking her fingers together shyly.

Elsa's face lit up equally as much if not more and changed to a rosy red color. "I'm in love with you too." Elsa said casually, pulling up her knees to her chest again except this time with confidence. She wanted to keep herself cool in these moments, act how a queen should act she would tell herself. But then Anna started laughing and Elsa couldn't help but join in.

The queen cuddled herself up next to the princess and felt a warm arm wrap around her cool body.

"Hey, all the ice melted from your room." Anna said as she pointed to the ceiling.

"It did, didn't it?" Elsa said as she closed her eyes and pressed her face into Anna's chest, but this time with love instead of fear.

"I'm kind of glad you had that nightmare that killed me, because it brought me here to you and now I feel more alive than ever." It was a weird thing to say, but it was true. "I told you, I really would stay with you forever."

"I'm sorry, I didn't trust you, again." Elsa apologized and looked up to her sister.

"It's all right, I didn't trust myself either I guess there. I mean, I don't understand this fully because you are my sister and all, but I don't care, because I love you, and love will thaw all."

"You're absolutely right." Elsa confirmed her and she leaned forward and stole another kiss from the princess enveloping her.

The End!

A/N: I could add another chapter to this for some frick frack if people are interested but if not it's complete how it is now! Tell me what you think! :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is the frick frack chapter, hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two

Elsa and Anna were lying in the bed together, just enjoying each others company. A grandfather clock ticked in the hallway and an occasional gust of wind could be heard outside the queen's window. To the queen and princess however, all was silent entirely, aside from their calm breathing. There was so much going through their minds, a lot of questions that needed answers, some that didn't have answers, and, some that needed to be answered immediately.

Anna turned over to face her sister who had her eyes closed. She leaned in and stole another kiss which elicited one of her eyes to open.

"What are you doing, Anna?" The queen asked playfully.

Anna stuttered and then replied with a quick, "I don't know," and next thing she knew, Elsa jumped on top of her, straddled her, then pinned down her wrists.

"I know." Elsa said as she licked her lips before pressing them fiercely against Anna's. The cool sensation drove Anna absolutely mad. The queen mid-kiss hiked her night gown up to her thighs to allow easy movement during the soon to be escapade she wished for. Anna felt her adjust herself and groaned softly into Elsa's mouth.

The queen felt her younger sister's compassion vibrate into their kiss and pressed harder against her rosy lips. She wanted to capture every moment and every movement so she acted carefully.

Elsa felt Anna pull away and looked daringly into the princess's eyes.

"Elsa, I mean are you sure? I mean I want this but really are you ready?" Anna asked. She was bold while saying it but had doubt in her mind.

"Anna," Elsa said intensely, still staring her sister down beneath her, "You are all I want." Elsa testified as she pushed herself into Anna once more, making the younger girl quiver beneath her.

Between kisses Anna wanted to defy, she wanted to think that there was something wrong but physically she wanted to urge her sister on, so her body waved and trembled. She had no real opposition, her morals went aside as her sister pressed her lips against hers.

Elsa tore herself away then as soon as Anna gave herself in.

"What is it?" Anna questioned. Both of the girls sitting up at the same time. She had disregarded any past feeling of regret she thought she may encounter. "What are you so afraid of?" She asked with a hearty smile on her face.

The queen looked back at her. Her expressions quickly changed from intimidated to arousal again. "I am not afraid of anything besides losing you again."

This notion made Anna shake and press herself against her queen sitting before her. She tore apart the older girl's lips and made way for her excited tongue as she rocked against her sister pulling the queen in motion.

They kissed passionately for a minute until the princess broke apart the intensity.

"I love you Elsa." was all she said as she pressed her forehead against her sisters. Their freckles matching up in a cute little pattern.

Elsa smirked and pressed into her sister. "And I love you Anna." She then pushed her sister back onto the bed as she moved her hands from her sister's blushing cheeks to her chest and ribs. She rubbed them delicately, attempting to tickle and arouse her simultaneously.

Anna squirmed, giggled, and, moaned at the queen's technique upon her. It was effective to say the least. They both smiled as they kissed each other.

Elsa then brought her hand to Anna's breast and rubbed them delicately and playfully, waiting for the right reaction from her sister and when she heard it, she brought her sister back to a sitting position and pulled her nightgown over her head. This exposed her bare chest and left Anna only in her underwear which didn't bother the queen at all but caused Anna to blush.

The queen just stared for a moment and that moment felt like forever to the princess.

"Oh my god," Elsa finally blurted after what seemed like an eternity to Anna. "You are so beautiful." Elsa noted as she took in every freckle on Anna's shoulder that was glowing in the moonlight. She took in how soft Anna's skin looked and needed to know exactly how it felt as she placed her hands carefully on Anna's shoulders. She moved them slowly from bone to bone, examining and testing Anna's limits. She didn't want to stop her movements unless Anna wanted her to so she moved slowly from shoulder to clavicle to breast as she stared into the princess's eyes.

Anna stared back daringly, she didn't know she wanted her sister this badly until she felt her hands against her bare skin. She had no protest, she only could stare back and bite her lip as the queen discovered her upper body.

"Fuck, Anna." Elsa said as she began gently teasing her light pink nipples. Anna could only begin to sway slightly with each movement. Her body was now under Elsa's control.

Elsa moved her hands up and down her exposed ribs gently, as if she was counting each one and making an eternal note. She almost was, she never wanted to forget this moment, she only wanted to cherish it. Her hands found her way to her sisters hips as she squeezed them slightly and was pleased when she saw Anna buck forward with her clasp. She grabbed once more for good measure and noticed Anna had a similar response and found herself doing it rhythmically.

Anna began to moan louder with each embrace of her bones and was eventually finding herself saying Elsa's name.

The queen was satisfied with her response and scooted back slightly on the unmade bed to pull Anna's panties down her bare legs.

Once fully removed Elsa could only stare at the beauty that was her sister.

"Wow," she muttered as Anna blushed in front of her.

"Wow yourself." Anna said as she smiled looking back onto the queen.

Elsa grinned at her sister's goofy response and lunged herself back onto Anna.

She again conjoined lips with her sister and rocked against her, only this time with her hand approaching her princess's center. Once there she felt a slight coo come from Anna's throat as she adjusted her dainty finger tips around the girl's clit. The kiss broke off as both of them began moaning with each movement Elsa made on Anna's center.

Anna attempted to be quiet but failed ultimately as soon as her sister began circling her sensitive area where she had never been touched like that before. If there was a perfect time or place for something like this to happen to her, this was exactly it, she thought as her sister pressed into her folds intimately and gently.

Elsa smirked a little more as she noticed her sister was enjoying this just as much as she was. She pressed a little harder and then moved one of her fingers into her sister, pushing in and out in the same rhythm she had been using previously.

Anna's moans turned from quiet to loud quickly as she held the sheets beneath her with her fists and allowed her sister to pump into her. Elsa realized her sister was enjoying it and only wanted to give more, so she inserted one more digit into the mix and moved her body with Anna's motions to allow her to feel the most of what was happening.

Anna was now moaning incoherently from her sister's expertise. She was curious how her sister was so amazing but didn't have enough time to think about it. All she could think about was how great she felt so she kept riding into her sister's hand as she attempted to look onto her beautiful sister.

"Oh my god Anna," was all Elsa could gasp as she pushed into her sister, she felt enough pleasure just giving it to her sister.

Anna was having it hard enough being fingered remarkably by Elsa but now hearing her voice escalated her arousal even more. She felt herself clenching around her sisters fingers as they drove into her. She moaned and moaned and moaned some more without hesitation as Elsa explored her sister's core until she found her sweet spot.

The princess screamed from all the pleasure her sister was giving her and was nearing her climax. Elsa noticed and pressed the same spot over and over again still staring her sister in the eyes. She took in every expression, every freckle, every dimple from all of her sister's gestures. She never wanted to forget this.

Elsa exerted the rest of her energy into these final movements, all she could think about was her sister coming all over her hand. She wanted that, she needed that. She needed her sister to feel the best she ever felt before. So she dove and pressed into her sister's core as if she couldn't live without it. She bit her own lip and as she noticed Anna nearing her climax she pressed their lips together once more.

The new sensation inside of Anna and on her lips made her burst. She felt her thighs clench and her knees tremble as her whole body shook. She could hardly breathe or form speech as she released on her older sister's hand. She just screamed loudly when it happened, she had no other option.

Elsa smiled and felt herself come into her panties at the same time as her sister. Nothing gave her more pleasure than seeing her sister this sexually aside from her perhaps her sister reciprocating.

Anna's hips were still jerking but slowed down quickly as she released. She grabbed each side of her sister's face with her hands and pulled her in as she groaned sensually into her mouth causing Elsa to shiver.

The princess looked up exhausted and endearing at the beautiful action that queen had just done for her.

"Wow," Anna uttered as she took in the queen's beauty in the moonlight. "You are, amazing." She uttered again attempting to breathe.

Elsa was breathing just as heavily and was able to smile. She relaxed her body onto Anna's and cuddled into her shoulder.

"Wow yourself." Elsa said with a small laugh as she danced around Anna's center before removing her hand completely from her sister's more sensitive region.

Elsa looked back up at Anna and then closed her eyes as she relaxed her head. "I love you."

Anna wanted to look back but her eyes felt permanently closed after the revelation she had just endured. So she turned her head towards Elsa's laying on hers. "I love you Elsa." She said as she composed herself around her sister.

The two fell asleep comfortably after that. Neither caring what was to happen next.


End file.
